Alinor
Alinor is the capital city of the Summerset Isles and the heart of the Aldmeri Dominion.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion In an earlier age "before the ascendancy of man," Summerset was called Alinor, which is the province's oldest and current name.Michael Kirkbride - IRC Q&A SessionsThe Great War By game *Alinor (Arena) *Alinor (Online) Background Appearance Located on Summerset's west coast, human traders were only allowed at Alinor's ports, and they described the city as "made from glass or insect wings." Imperial emissaries of the Reman Dynasty described the city as straight and glimmering, "a hypnotic swirl of ramparts and impossibly high towers, designed to catch the light of the sun and break it to its component colors, which lies draped across its stones until you are thankful for nightfall."Feyfolken, Book I It is also described by the Alinori scribe, Alanya, as a well-lit city with a temperate climate.Tamrielic Calligraphy, Chapter VII Citizens Ambassadors of the Second Empire were only allowed in the capital of Alinor, and thus all descriptions of the Altmer and their homeland were confined to that city alone. The High Elves of Alinor are described as a homogeneous people who employ eugenics to themselves, and selectively breed their livestock and trees. Breeding outside the pure Altmeri line is a crime punishable by exile to the mainland, which is regarded as equivalent to a death sentence since there is no purpose in living outside their ideal society. They have a high regard for order, gravitate naturally towards wearing uniforms, and surround themselves with the works of great artists, and the finest riches and treasures. To the human ambassadors of Cyrodiil, the Altmer appeared cold and lacking in compassion, with speech full of riddles or enchanting spell-words. These attitudes and characteristics can be observed in Thalmor agents of the Third Aldmeri Dominion, such as Ancano, Ondolemar, and Elenwen. Notable locations *Temple of Auri-El *Alinor Palace''Ayrenn – The Unforeseen Queen'' *Office of Provincial StudiesThe Redguard Forum Madness History Merethic Era As Aldmeri society grew and changed, so too did their religion. A group of elders rebelled against these changes, calling themselves the Psijics, and were exiled from Alinor due to the very unorthodox views they held for members of their race. These views included the suggestion that Auri-El (sometimes referred to as the "Alinor Dragon")Vehk's Book of Hours, concerning the Dragon Break was formed in reaction to Padomay's influence.Concerning the Psijic Order and the Psijic EndeavorPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles While the Prophet Veloth was not among those exiled, his teachings were eventually prohibited by the Sapiarchs of Alinor.Daedra Worship: The Chimer Aetherial travelers in Alinor would use Sun Birds to gather celestial mineral during the Merethic Era. Their expeditions to Aetherius are among the most famous attempts in Tamrielic history, and the Great Orrery at Firsthold is their only legacy.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Birthsigns First and Second Era Internal conflicts between Alinor and Lillandril often sparked into full war during the First Era and most of the Second Era. The Mages Guild came to Alinor not long after Vanus Galerion first founded the guild in 2E 230.Mages Guild Charter In the year 2E 486, King Hidellith ordered his navy to follow a small Maormeri fleet that had been sighted off the coast of Alinor. Most of the Alinori navy was destroyed after they were ambushed in the uncharted waters of Pyandonea. Prior to 2E 864, Alinor was a forbidden city for nearly fifty years. It is mentioned in the building plans of the High Elven architect, Neleminduure, that stone was to be imported from the Alinor region for construction of buildings on Auridon.Interactive Map of Tamriel: Auridon The Surrender of Alinor After conquering the human kingdoms of Tamriel, Tiber Septim planned to send his Battlemage, Zurin Arctus, to meet with the King of Alinor in order to make peace between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire. Although Zurin did meet with the King in 2E 864, Tiber Septim would go on to invade the Summerset Isles using the Numidium, which lay siege to Alinor for one hour before the Altmer surrendered.Michael Kirkbride's PostsThe Arcturian Heresy The Thalmor was swept away by Tiber Septim's armies, the Dominion was ended, and the Throne of Alinor broke at the feet of Men.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ValenwoodFrom The Many-Headed Talos This event shook Altmer society to its foundation, and even in the closing years of the Third Era, was still remembered by many living Altmer with horror only partially diminished by time. The archives of Alinor still remained inaccessible to human scholars during the early years of Tiber Septim's reign.The Dragon Break Use of the Numidium on Alinor broke time itself, causing the Brass God's siege to last from the Merethic Era until long into the Fifth Era. Some Altmer "Mirror Logicians" still fight Numidium, although their brethren know nothing of their purpose. Fourth Era The Thalmor renamed the Summerset Isles back to Alinor after seizing total control of the nation in 4E 22. Members of the Thalmor who make "inexcusable errors" are sent to Alinor for "punishment and reeducation."Thalmor Dossier: Esbern Even under Dominion rule, ships from Alinor are known to travel as far as Solitude.Venarus Vulpin's Journal Monarchs The following are monarchs of Alinor, referred to by title if their names are unknown, and the years or era in which they are known to have ruled: *High King of Alinor (Middle Merethic Era) – The Heartland of Cyrodiil was ostensibly a tribute-land to the High King under Ayleid rule.Before the Ages of Man *High King of Alinor (First Era) – According to the Necromancer Mannimarco, he was responsible for the Dragon Break caused by the Marukhati Selective.Where Were You When the Dragon Broke? *King Hidellith (2E 486 - 580) – The father of Ayrenn, whom succeeded the king after he passed away.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands *Queen Ayrenn (2E 580 - 582) – Founder of the First Aldmeri Dominion. *King of Alinor (2E 830 - 864) – Founder of the Second Aldmeri Dominion. *King of Alinor (Late Third Era)The Firsthold Revolt There are no mentions of a King or Queen of Alinor during the Fourth Era, and unlike previous Dominions, the Third Aldmeri Dominion was re-established by the Thalmor. Trivia *Vanus Galerion made it as far as Alinor after running away from his Lord's estate as a child.Galerion the Mystic *Upon reaching Alinor, the couple Charwich and Lady Elysbetta Moorling parted their separate ways.Charwich-Koniinge Letters, v4 *The tale of Thaurbad in the Feyfolken books takes place in the city of Alinor. *The Daedric scholar, Elante, hails from Alinor, as well as the author of Liminal Bridges, Camilonwe. *The name Alinor bears resemblance to Valinor, a fictional location in J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium. Appearances * * * * * * ** ru:Алинор uk:Алінор